


The Game Begins Again

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Selek (as Spock Prime is calling himself) goes with the Commander to see the orphans. This, of course, begins their cat and mouse again, though less sharply, perhaps.





	The Game Begins Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reach For Rejection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157471) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Tal's full name comes from the novels. I am choosing to evade using the Commander's names, though I acknowledge both she was given in separate books. Let's just say I have a very CONVOLUTED history for her that keeps ALL her canon.

Spock walks alongside Sub-Commander Tal, a man that could have been promoted many times by this point but for his loyalty to his Commander. As he is brought to a door, Spock cannot help but recall the other timeline, his own, and this very meeting that happened there.

The door slides open and the Commander is there. Again, the names she was known to him by filter through his mind, but he gives no betrayal of that knowledge. Instead, he enters and takes the seat she points to.

"Selek. The name does not fully suit you, I think," she says, uncanny awareness in her eyes as she sits next to him on the settee.

"It is the name which I wear, by my own choice," he says, with just enough pressure on the words, his mind shielded, to seem as if it is solely meant to point up his personal needs. After all, he does not wish her to know how much he knows of her. It would tantalize her into a new version of the cat and mouse they had known the first time.

"You have accepted my invitation to come visit the orphans and sort them out for this project with equanimity that is to be commended," she says in turn, changing her vector in her interview with him. "You have no fear of further ploys by those who might seek reprisal for actions against the mining vessel."

"If the ploys were to come to fruition during my visit, then I am the only casualty. However, I choose to place my intuition, guided by the logic of our racial history, above such thoughts." He appraises her with the knowledge of his first encounter with her. "You seek to further your Praetor's strength, and your place in their eyes. I seek to keep my people from dying out. It is mutually beneficial."

"So it is." She smiles, that sly measuring expression that tells him to be on guard. "Perhaps to a personal benefit, even, above my duty."

He raises an eyebrow, and just remembers that he is well beyond the years that her considerable charms should work on.

He will just ignore that she is not taking that as a complete negative in whatever manner she tallies the measure of a potential partner.

"So we will learn, Commander. After all, I wish to share knowledge," he tells her evenly.


End file.
